


Домик на зиму

by Re_examing



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Wings, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Re_examing/pseuds/Re_examing
Summary: Ау, в котороq пар от чая может летать, Юра не может летать, а Отабеку просто удачно подвернулась фамилия.





	Домик на зиму

Юра смотрит на чай, остывающий в его чашке, и бесится. Не так из-за самой жидкости, как из-за пара, который мирно поднимается вверх из чашки.

 _«Почему хренов пар может летать, а я нет?!»_  — он тихо рычит и распахивает единственное крыло, уничтожая семь хрустальных вазочек на подоконнике, три картины на стене и одну фарфоровую куклу, почему-то ужасно похожую на него самого.

— Ах. Чёрт! — он вскакивает, но натыкается на спокойный взгляд Алтына в углу напротив и садится вновь. — Извини.

Отабек сидит, спокойно соединяет шарниры механических крыльев, абсолютно не реагируя на проделки катастрофы, пьющей травяной чай за его столом, и думает о чем-то своем. Пальцы умело скользят по искусственным перьям, расправляя пух так, чтобы не было видно алюминиевых деталей и проводов.

Тишину, обволакивающую комнату сонной теплотой, нарушает Плисецкий.

— Эй, — говорит он, — Отабек, ты знаешь историю о золотом принце?

Возможно, Алтыну это будет совершенно не интересно, он же просто мастер, каким-то Макаром появившийся в этой местности, да ещё и поздней осенью, когда большинство птицелюдей улетают в теплые края, а те, кто не улетает, старательно ищут себе укромные уголки, чтобы переждать морозы.

Кстати, птицелюди это вам не шуточки. Не считая Юры, у которого явно детство в одном месте заиграло, это очень серьезный народ. Они очень подвижны и хорошо справляются с любыми проблемами, появляющимися в их жизни, они обворожительны, в большинстве, красивы, особенно в полёте, иногда изящны и несомненно талантливы, когда дело касается фигурного нарезания фруктов, а также поиска предметов одежды, разбросанных по дому, лесных ульев и проблем на собственные и не только собственные задницы. Одной из таких проблем для некоторых особей являлись поиски соулмейта, с которым они, конечно же, должны разделить небо, землю и вообще.

Всё бы ничего, если бы, по идее, это не должно случиться в один момент, когда в день летнего солнцестояния два клана птицелюдей (клан, в котором на данный момент всё ещё был Юра, и клан, который каждый год приходил к ним с Радужной долины) встречались в честь празднования начала урожайной поры. Тогда-то все молодые (достигшие шестнадцатилетнего возраста) и не очень молодые птицелюди, ещё не нашедшие себе пару в своём клане, в большинстве случаев находят себе милого и заботливого соулмейта. Надо бы заметить, соулмейты у птицелюдей отличаются от обычных тем, что признак такого родства это наличие одного крыла у каждого из них, одинаковой формы и расцветки, только у кого-то правое, а у кого-то левое. Вслед за тем, как птицелюди находят своего соулмейта, у них в течении месяца почти безболезненно вырастает по второму крылу и они, счастливо и радужно улыбаясь, к концу августа отлетают в тёплые края.

Но не Юра.

— Нет, — вежливо отвечает Отабек, немного помолчав. Конечно же он знает эту легенду, очень даже хорошо, потому что он сам…

— Мне дедушка рассказывал, — Юра запрыгивает на табуретку, садится так, как садятся гопники в тёмном переулке, поджидая милых и беззащитных мальчиков не со своего района, берет с тарелки несколько вкуснейших плюшек и, откусывая по маленькому кусочку, наконец-то начинает рассказ. — Ходят слухи, что раз на сто или тысячу лет, в каком-то клане птицелюдей рождается ребенок, у которого вскоре вырастает _аж две_  пары крыльев, — он мечтательно закрывает глаза, немножко улыбаясь. Отабек смотрит, как дрожат его выгоревшие на солнце ресницы, на миг отрываясь от проверки проводов на крыле, — Целых четыре крыла! Представляешь, как высоко можно с ними взлететь? Ах, были бы у меня такие, я бы спускался на землю только ради дедушкиных пирожков!.. Ну, — он запинается и даже немного краснеет, — ещё ради твоих плюшек и чая, да… Так вот, а ещё у золотого принца полным-полно магии, которую запросто может расходовать на что угодно! Даже чтобы выращивать грядки огурцов зимой, представляешь? — восторженно подскакивает он, уничтожая крылом ещё как минимум две картины и одну вазу. — А ещё… Ещё, говорят, благодаря магии, золотой принц способен прятать свои крылья в какое-то другое измерение! Ну это, впрочем-то, логично… Если я вон не могу со своим справиться, то он и подавно. Четыре меховые подушки за спиной это же ужас как неудобно, особенно спать!

Алтын улыбается. Юра кажется таким счастливым, представляя себя этим же золотым принцем, у которого четыре меховые подушки за спиной, полным-полно магии, другое измерение и, возможно, грядки огурцов зимой.

Так же внезапно, как счастье, Плисецкого обволакивает тоска и грусть.

— А ещё, — вздыхает он, — золотому принцу совершенно абсолютно точно не надо искать своего соулмейта, чтобы взмыть в небо…

Отабек тоже вздыхает, потом поднимается с кресла и вешает механическое крыло на шкаф. Он почти закончил, пожалуй, утром доделает и проверит. Юра сначала прыгает с табуретки, а потом соображает, что на полу-то куча разбитого им за сегодняшний вечер стекла, но каким-то Макаром оказывается на руках у Алтына, а тот уже несёт его в теплую кровать. Мастер тёплый и пахнет как жасмин и, возможно, крепкое вино, которое любит пить по вечерам медленными глотками его дедушка, наблюдая за закатным солнцем. Плисецкий думает, что деду бы понравился Алтын, потому, что тот пахнет как крепкое вино и жасмин, или же потому, что он не позволяет Юре делать всякие глупости и терпит его иногда хамское поведение. И, прижавшись щекой к смуглому плечу, засыпает. Отабек укрывает это блондинистое чудо пуховой ковдрой, тремя одеялами и половиной пёстрого бабушкиного пледа, укладывается рядом, под второй половиной пёстрого бабушкиного пледа, и где-то во сне оставляет на щеке своего гостя золотое перышко.

Юра просыпается в обед, когда Алтын уже давным-давно успел закончить его механическое крыло, испечь штук двадцать прелестных ватрушек, разложить на траве возле дома льняные простыни разной расцветки и ширины, из которых потом получится прекрасная одежда, если уметь правильно обращаться с иглами и нитками, и отойти далеко-далеко от дома, чтобы собрать побольше трав на зиму, но всё ещё оставаясь в зоне видимости.

Юра смотрит на свое новое крыло, радостно орет и прыгает на пол босыми ногами, приплясывая, замечает упавшее золотое перышко, орет ещё более радостно, ибо снился ему золотой принц, а перышко вполне себе реальное, а это значит что? Это значит, что золотые принцы существуют.

— ОТАБЕ-Е-ЕК! — он хватает перо и крыло, содрав его со шкафа, кое-как засовывает ноги в тапки и мчится к парню, все равно теряя эти тапки по дороге.

Алтын замечает это босоногое растрепанное чудо, когда оно спотыкается и летит коленками прямо на острые камни, и очень удачно бросает мешок с травами вперед, чтоб у Юры было мягкое приземление. И Плисецкий падает прямо на мешок, а тот просто таки взрывается калейдоскопом цветов и лепестков, которые Отабек собирал с предрассветной поры. Когда цветочная волна оседает, Юра все так же лежит на мешке, держа над головой крыло.

— Не сломал, — говорит он, поднимается и начинает прыгать вокруг мастера, — прицепи его, а? Ну прицепи, я хочу полетать! Ну, Бека, ну прицепи его, пожалуйста!

Алтын улыбается уголками губ, забирает искусственное крыло, в то время, как Юра по его просьбе приносит веревку и находит свои потерянные тапки. Он дрожит от волнения, когда Отабек затягивает пояса на его грудной клетке и через плечо, приподнимается на цыпочки, пытаясь понять направление ветра, и старается не расправлять крылья, пока всё не будет настроено идеально.

— Так не больно? — спрашивает мастер, проверяя пояса и завязывая веревку вокруг его талии.

— Не-а, — лыбится Плисецкий и дышит полной грудью. Отабек склоняется к нему, приобнимая руками, чтобы уж точно быть уверенным, что Юра ничего себе не повредит, от чего последний мгновенно краснеет и взволновано раскрывает крылья.

В тот же миг его подхватывает ветер и уносит хрупкую фигурку в небесную высь. Юра что-то восторженно вопит, размахивая руками и ногами, улюлюкает и радуется.

— БЕКА-А, ТЫ ЧУДО! — орет он. — ТЫ ЭТО ЗНАЕШЬ?

Алтын улыбается и смеётся, глядя как это блондинистое чудо радуется от чувства первого в его жизни полёта, подхватывает веревку и крепко держит, потому, что ветер сильный, особенно здесь, в горах.

Плисецкий продолжает вопить, машет крыльями, немного судорожно и нелепо, словно лягушонок. Отабек позволяет ему подниматься выше, почти к облакам, пока в его руках не остается какой-то метр веревки.

— Я хочу подняться выше! — долетает до него сверху, от фигурки, которую только что скрыло облако.

— Нет, длины не хватит, спускайся! — кричит Алтын, надеясь, что его услышат. Внутри зарождается какое-то очень неприятное чувство тревоги, словно цепи, сковывающее тело, такое вязкое и отвратительно теплое. — Спускайся, Юра, потом ещё попробуешь!

Веревка начинает слабеть. Он облегченно вздыхает и ждет пока Плисецкий не спустится на землю-матушку.

— Я лечу-у… — доносится сверху подозрительно тонкое и тихое.

Конец веревки больно бьет Отабека по плечам и падает на землю.

Кстати, надо бы сказать, у птицелюдей есть одна странная особенность: когда их организм находится на грани истощения ну, или что-то вроде этого, он (организм) отбрасывает крылья. Именно поэтому теплокровные птицелюди, которые так и не нашли себе соулмейта, ищут на зиму себе укромные местечка. Холод является одной из самых распространенных причин отмирания крыльев, а поскольку морозы уже очень-очень близко, в горах то тут, то там можно найти сугробы, сугробики и сугробища снега. Также, причиной может стать длительное голодание, ухудшение среды обитания, хандра или же отсутствие дедушкиных пирожков.

Алтын находит Юру где-то под вечер вторых суток поисков пропажи в одном из сугробиков в горах. Во время полета домой Плисецкий один раз просыпается с радостно-идиотской улыбкой на посиневших от холода губах и что-то ворчит о дедушке и золотом принце верхом на прелестной ярко-розовой ватрушке. Именно в этот момент единственное светло-серое и довольно побитое крылышко отваливается и летит в пропасть, неожиданно оказавшуюся под ними. Благодаря магии, накопившейся в организме подростка, регенерация тканей кожи происходит почти мгновенно и безболезненно.

Отабек приносит Юру домой и первым делом старательно пытается его отогреть, отпаивая полусонную тушку чаем и размоченными в чае плюшками. Юра же что-то бормочет, наотрез отказывается открыть хотя бы один глаз и постоянно проваливается в сон, повисая на руках у Алтына уже теплой ленивой массой.

Отабек укладывает это сонное сопящее чудо на три пуховые ковдры, три одеяла и пёстрый бабушкин плед, расчёсывает деревянным гребнем его белокурые волосы, слипшиеся от влаги, еле касаясь кожи, водит пальцами по бледной щеке, медленно сползая ими на шею и считает удары сердца. Почему-то так ему становится намного спокойней.

Потом он аккуратно переворачивает Юру на живот и рассматривает его спину.

На месте крыла на лопатке очень медленно затягивается розовая кожа, а так, всё в порядке, не считая будущей истерики по поводу исчезновения вышеупомянутой части тела.

Отабек вздыхает, морщится от веса собственных, появившихся по его желанию, двух пар крыльев и тратит всю оставшуюся ночь на одно интересное светлым умам науки дело.

 _Нomо birdie aurum_ , или, как говорят в народе, _золотой принц_ , не является каким-то потрясающе-магическим явлением предоставленным птицелюдям богиней неба Таури, которая, к слову, считается прародительницей птицелюдей. На самом деле, золотой принц — это просто один из возможных сбоев генетического кода этих существ или же ошибки в развитии близнецов. Первый золотой принц, известный в истории птицелюдей, родился несколько тысяч лет назад и, на самом деле, это были сросшиеся в утробе матери эмбрионы близнецов, один из которых во время развития поглотил другого, и, соответственно получил его крылья и чрезмерно активную зону мозга, отвечающую за магические силы. Что касается этих сил, их количество равняется выращиванию восьми грядок огурцов зимой или же пересадки одной пары крыльев золотого принца кому-то ещё, чем в данный момент и занимается Отабек Алтын, чья фамилия, кстати переводится как «золото», что не может быть не символическим в этой ситуации. После этого магия кончается и её выделение в теперь уже не очень чрезмерно активной зоне мозга равняется выращиванию одного куста огурцов зимой в домашних условиях в толстом голубом горшке, где приблизительно год назад умерли петунии и несколько неосторожных пчел.  
Процесс пересадки крыльев другому существу является одной из самых сложных магических операций в мире и требует от действующих лиц наличия магии, возможно, какой-либо спецподготовки и наркоза, заменителем которого может послужить просто хорошо рассчитанный удар деревянной досочкой по затылку оперируемого. После операции, описание которой будет неуместно для рейтинга данного текста и ещё более неуместно для повторения в домашних условиях, золотому принцу следует лечь около всё ещё бессознательного ~~подопытного~~  пациента и направить все оставшиеся частицы магии на регенерацию поврежденных тканей кожи.

Плисецкий просыпается под вечер следующего дня и стонет, чувствуя на спине тяжесть двух меховых подушек, проще говоря, крыльев, прыгает к зеркалу и, ухватив со стола ещё теплую плюшку, вертится перед ним, изумленно охая и ахая, гладит перышки, переливающиеся золотым блеском, где достает, и ищет Отабека.

Алтын, в свою очередь, совсем не прячется, он собирает травы на краю зоны видимости в очередной мешок, чтобы потом завесить ими полдома. Его крылья, точно такие же, как у Юры, тянутся длинными перьями по земле, потому что от непривычки, Отабеку абсолютно лень напрягать спину, чтобы удерживать их над землей.

Юра хватает тапки в руки и мчится к нему на всех парах, неумело хлопая крыльями, спотыкается на ровном месте и летит прямо в объятья своего золотого принца. Цветы из мешков, на которые они приземляются, летят во все стороны и радужным водопадом накрывают обоих.

— Какого хрена?! — вопит Плисецкий, чихая после дождя лепестков, почти что залетевших ему в нос.

— Будешь моим соулмейтом? — посмеиваясь, спрашивает Алтын.

Кстати, говоря о соулмейтах, _homо birdie aurum_ i, или, как говорят в народе, _золотой принц_ , совершенно ничем не отличается от обычных птицелюдей, кроме, наверное того, что соулмейта ему выбирает сама богиня неба Таури, а она, надо сказать, очень коварная женщина.

***

— Смотри, какие у меня крылья, — через год Юрочка, хвастаясь, радостно щеголяет перед Виктором, а особенно перед Юури, и машет крылышками.

— О боже, Юра! — Никифоров восторженно хлопает в ладошки, — поздравляю!

Плисецкий бесится, а Виктор получает по лбу прицельно брошенным огурцом с толстого голубого горшка, где приблизительно год назад умерли петунии и несколько неосторожных пчел.


End file.
